Blackest Night: JSA (Vol 1) 2
Synopsis for "Troubled Souls" Flashbacks of Damage, Johnny Quick, and Lois Lane of Earth-Two, and finishes with their deaths. Black Lantern rings arrive and resurrect the three. Meanwhile, the battle between the Black Lantern Corps and the Justice Society is causing massive damage and an increasing number of wounded. While Mister Terrific, Green Lantern, and Hourman talk about how to defeat the dead, Stargirl notices that Wildcat is gone. He appears beside Power Girl who finds Lois with Ma Hunkel, the original Red Tornado. Instead of attacking them, Lois tells Kara how she's sick of being attached to the ring and asks for her help in bringing her to her dead husband, Clark Kent, also known as Kal-L and better known as the Superman from Earth-Two. The scene then jumps to the battle where Liberty Belle is found by her father, Johnny Quick, who claims that Jesse's love for her father was the reason he came back. He notices that she's wearing her mother's costume, the original Liberty Belle. Jesse says that she has a uniform like his and quickly changes into it by reciting the mathematical formula that her father originally used and calls herself Jesse Quick. The two speedsters then run off, while Judomaster and Atom Smasher have a reunion to one of the most recent Black Lantern recruits, Grant Emerson, also known as Damage, and Atom Smasher's god-brother. He tells them that the black rings have made him kill many people and that the damage that the ring has done to him is worse than the scars on his face. He then pulls off his mask and tells Atom Smasher and Judomaster that all he wants is to rest in peace and then sets out to prove it. While Hourman and Cyclone battle against their dead predecessors, Damage tells everyone to stop and orders the JSA to get away from the JSA headquarters and calls the other Black Lanterns towards him. He then sacrifices himself, killing himself and all the other Black Lanterns around him. As the JSA regroup after Damage's explosion, Mister Terrific meets up with Green Lantern, Power Girl, and Lois. Kara tells Michael that because of her relation to Superman and Lois of Earth-Two, she feels that Lois should be allowed to die beside her husband. Mister Terrific then realizes that the explosion that Damage caused was too small to kill him and that they were really trying to create an entrance into the headquarters of the Society. Suddenly, Lois's ring severs its connection and Mister Terrific orders Alan to put a shield up by the work-table, but it is too late. Superman has returned. Appearing in "Troubled Souls" Featured Characters *Justice Society of America *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Stargirl *Doctor Fate (Kent V. Nelson) *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Liberty Belle *Hourman (Rick Tyler) *Power Girl *Wildcat (Tom Bronson) *Atom Smasher *Citizen Steel *Cyclone *Judomaster *Magog Supporting Characters *Ma Hunkel Villains *Black Lantern Corps *Superman (Kal-L) *Lois Lane Kent *Hourman (Rex Tyler) *Johnny Quick *Sandman (Wesley Dodds) *Damage Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring *Cosmic Staff *'Lancing Spear' Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=13767 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Blackest_Night:_JSA_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/blackest-night-jsa-troubled-souls/37-194482/ Category:Blackest Night: JSA (Volume 1)